horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Corvinus
Alexander Corvinus is a fictional character from the film Underworld: Evolution. He is the first Immortal in the Underworld films and is the father of Marcus Corvinus and William Corvinus, as well as an ancestor of Michael Corvin. He is portrayed by Derek Jacobi. Biography Alexander was a Hungarian warlord who came to power in the early fifth century. He ascended to power just in time to watch his village ravaged by an unknown plague. Alexander was the only survivor of the plague. His body had adapted to the virus, and through some unknown means consequently making him the first true immortal. Years later, with his wife Helena, he fathered three children, two of whom inherited the immortal strain in its active form: twin brothers Marcus and William Corvinus. Marcus was bitten by a bat and became the first Vampire. William was bitten by a wolf and became the first Lycan. William became a savage beast that was unable to ever assume human form again, something Alexander attributed to his uncontrollable rage. Marcus and his Vampire army (led by Viktor) captured William and locked him in a secret prison for over 500 years, the location of which was kept from Marcus. When Viktor ordered his vampire daughter executed for becoming impregnated by a Lycan, he inadvertently touched off a centuries long war between werewolves and Vampires. Alexander chose to keep the war contained from ever spilling into the mortal realm. He hired humans to clean up after the battles and to help conceal their existence from the normal human population. Alexander states in Underworld: Evolution that he believes he and his sons were oddities of nature, and that the world is not theirs to conquer but belongs to the humans. He refuses to help Selene and Michael Corvin kill either of his sons, but also refused to help Marcus free his brother from prison. At the time of Underworld: Evolution, Alexander was operating under the alias of Lorenz Macaro, and ran his operation from the ship Sancta Helena. He meets with Selene and Michael, who beg for his help to destroy his sons. He reveals that no matter what they have become, he cannot kill them. Alexander has come into possession of Viktor's body (and Viktor's half of the prison key that holds William Corvinus). He is visited by Marcus, who then impales him with his wing talon and takes Viktor's half of the key and leaves him for dead. As Alexander lays in a pool of his own blood, he calls Selene to him to drink some of his pure immortal blood. The blood, he tells her, will make her "the future" and is her only hope of being strong enough to destroy the Corvinus brothers. After Selene and Michael leave, Alexander detonates a case of explosives on his ship, obliterating it in the harbor. It is implied by Selene that Alexander could have stopped Marcus because he was "The oldest and most powerful", but Alexander instead allowed his son to fatally wound him saying that no matter how monstrous the pair had become they were still his sons. This situation therefore would lead us to believe that despite his aged appearance Alexander is probably physically stronger than his descendants and quite capable of dispatching lesser immortals with ease. Although this is mainly speculation as it is unknown what power one gains from having the wholly active Corvinus strain as opposed to its dormant or mutated forms. Category:Male characters Category:2003 deaths Category:Underworld: Evolution characters